


Last goodbye

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelagh says goodbye to patrick for the last time..  Very short fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last goodbye

Shelagh sat on the bed next to patrick. She listened to him struggling for breath, all she could do was sit there. She reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze for support. His grip was week and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Shelaghs felt tears sliding down her cheeks and patrick turned pale. The man she loved was dying. They both knew he had little time yet they could do nothing. Shelagh saw tears in Patricks eyes. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. In response he closed his eyes completely. Shelagh looked at patrick, she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. The tears now flowed from her eyes like a river. "Goodbye" she whispered to him before kissing him for the last time.


End file.
